


Dalliance

by w00zi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00zi/pseuds/w00zi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This situation was so messy, it was so reckless, but it felt so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some simple writing, sorry for mistakes as it was quick and English is also not my first language. I hope you all enjoy it despite this. v u v

Watching him was painful. Jihoon was so close to him . . . Didn't it bother him? Not even a little. Jihoon watched the smile splayed across his face and how he laughed so openly; but sometimes, When Soonyoung's eyes lingered with his, he could see it. . . That underlying emotion that he hid so well. . . and maybe that was what was so hard about everything, Or maybe the part that was so hard was when he had registered the fact of when that look disappeared from his pupils. How long had it been? Not long enough. . . He was flabbergasted at how quickly He was able to move forward; while here he was, tracing the outline of him in his mind.

Every time things got like this, He shifted to Seungcheol's side--Drinking away his worries, Drowning his thoughts. Jihoon's face was flush with the colour of his intoxication as he buried his face into the other's chest; the remnants of tears that had begun to dry, glistening in the light. Seungcheol had rubbed his back smoothly with an arm curled behind the younger, holding him close as slender fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. "Jihoonie . . ." Seungcheol murmured softly with the pain clear in his own voice, understanding, with such careful tact. Seungcheol had always been larger in build than Jihoon and his frame easily engulfed him--but seeing the younger who was normally so strong and well-put together, crumbling like this in his arms . . . It was just too much; The amount that he saw this was even more doleful. Seungcheol let his sturdy hands wipe at the other's stream of tears that stained and painted the other's rose coloured cheeks, looking down to the younger who refused to look up at him . . . maybe he knew how pitiful he looked like this, and you would think that after all this time of frequenting these actions, he would have relaxed a bit-- but here he was; Stubborn as ever.

"Jihoonie . . ." Seungcheol breathed once more before Jihoon finally looked up to him, "What happened ?" he asked just as soft, caring--his voice was low and deep; booming and vibrating throughout the younger's core. Jihoon slightly shifted in his lap, swallowing hard--an evident lump in his throat, he was obviously tipsy as he attempted to lift his head but found it being buried against the other's shoulder wearily. "Nothing." Jihoon's voice was small, but Seungcheol heard him clearly at this proximity. "Nothing at all." he droned on with a slow and tired chortle leaving him and there was a tight knit between Seungcheol's eyebrows as he focused on the younger and waited as an expectant silence passed between them. Eventually, it seemed that Jihoon finally managed to let some inebriated context finally be pulled from the inner parts of himself. "I hate myself for still caring-- I hate myself for lingering in his shadow. . ." he admitted finally; and getting Jihoon to open up and admit to anything was a difficult feat so it was a relief that Seungcheol hadn't needed to continue prodding him for some sort of context. "It's been some time. . . Every once in a while-- I used to catch his wistful glance at me. . . " Jihoon paused at this thought, lips pursing tightly in his thought process before letting out a quiet but heavy breath, "That was painful in its own self, but I never thought I'd be feeling even more pain now that there is an absence of it."

Jihoon droned on, his laughter was stale as a few more tears were turgid at the lining of his sharp eyes, pooling before scattering into drops that turned into streams. Jihoon was a quiet crier and not much of a crier in actuality, so the fact that he was crying so openly was enough to cause for caution-- Alchohol or not. "It's crazy how I'm here like this . . . How many months has it even been? It feels like years, but also, it feels like it's too early. . . Too early for me to get over it but . . . Too long in time apart. . ." He mulled to himself over this, he seemed to be talking to no one currently; himself. "I know. . ." Seungcheol mused as he slightly tightened his grip, trailing the steady hand of his against the dip of his spine; moving up and down, a comforting act that felt like nothing to him but was still, somehow soothing to Jihoon. "I can't even watch my favourite show without thinking about him." Jihoon admitted finally, "Because he watched it with me always, that was our thing . . . Now, he does that and so many other things with other people-- With Mingyu--" Jihoon breathed in sharply, and it seemed so petty to him to be reminded of him and engulfed by his emotions over such small things like this. "No, I'm fine . . . I'm fine with him moving on!" Neither of them believed these words, not one bit; How was he supposed to move on when the other was so close to him?

"but . . . I feel selfish. . . It's really not fucking fair, Cheol. . ." his words were breathy, a soft slur of distress as he spoke. "I find myself thinking about how It would have been for us now, if people could have let us be?" Another sip of a drink that was forcibly gulped and caused a pause between words. "Soonyoung and I--. . . We barely even had any time to be happy together." he trailed off, Continuing to talk to himself in an open space and ramble but Seungcheol knew better than to try his hand at putting input-- Jihoon needed to simply come to terms with things and let his emotions that he always pent up out-- He needed clarity and the only way he'd get it was from recycling and regurgitating the thoughts in his mind until he had finally gotten numb to it.  
  
Jihoon shifted just a little, placing the now empty glass down before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Of course it went wrong, Of course it did." Jihoon whispered now, And in Jihoon's case, He wasn't sure if he was venting to Seungcheol or just rambling to himself--but either way Seungcheol listened wholeheartedly. "I'm so dumb for thinking that anything involving me would last." he laughed another stale laugh as his head slumped against the other's arm, his eyes were glassy and distant-- lost in his own world, his own thoughts. Normally, Jihoon wouldn't have said such things and he would have been thoughtful to the fact that Seungkwan had left Seungcheol high and dry, He had mistreated him. . . and that was different from him and Soonyoung, Who had only treated Jihoon well until the end, But today He was feeling the tugs of his intoxication and the way that he was always so meticulous; it wasn't a factor today. . . He tried to be careful with his words because he knew that Seungcheol would internalise his words and also look to his own situation, but that's how it had been-- Since it happened, they'd been there for each other. . . been there to vent to each other.

Seungcheol's situation had been similar, but also different in aspects. Seungcheol and Seungkwan had been dating for months while Jihoon and Soonyoung had been in a talking stage for months but only finally solidified the relationship two or so weeks into it before a third party had to ruin things for them and separate them. Seungkwan was never horrible to him, but it was more of a thing of, them not being right for each other, the two growing apart and separating at the middle. Normally, the first few days, It was Seungcheol who was a mess, tears on his face, eyes: tumid, hooded and full of lethargy; Ironically, though, the roles switched--The more time that passed, it Was Seungcheol who became stronger. . . while Jihoon had become weaker, more fragile and porous; susceptible to the pains of this heartbreak.

"I was dumb to think Something like Soonyoung could happen to a person like me." he whispered softly, He was slurring--but his voice was strong; affirmative in its tone. "Something like that . . . could have never lasted. . ." he whispered even softer, before Seungcheol finally took action to speak up this time. "There's nothing wrong with you Jihoon." Seungcheol tried to settle with the smaller male who'd found himself in a crumbled mess in Seungcheol's lap. "Everything happens for a reason." Jihoon cadenced, but it wasn't like he was coming to the fact of this--it was more like he was attempting to stain this thought into the inner workings of his brain. _It was for the best_ , _Everything happens for a reason_. Seungcheol knew how to translate such terms now. "I can't believe he even stuck with me for months, trying to get somewhere with me-- I'm not even worth all of the effort he put into trying to make me his." Jihoon now laughed even more strained. It was obvious that he was aching as he laughed as if it was nothing-- His laugh was such a distant, melancholy laugh that it made Seungcheol hurt. "Ji . . ." he murmured sternly; Still lingering with a caring, affectionate tone that dripped with pity.

"I'm so tired Seungcheol, I just want to forget. . . Forget what it felt like. . . Forget it happened. . . Remembering everything, thinking about everything; having to pretend like I'm fine. . . I can't do this." Jihoon now mused, his breath shaky as if tears were about to accompany his hurt eyes once more and Seungcheol frowned, it settled deep into his expression, watching Tears begin to well up and spill in rivulets down Jihoon's cheeks. "Jihoon, stop." Seungcheol gritted out, he hated to watch him blame himself like that, especially because with Jihoon's situation, it wasn't either of their faults-- It was two people who wanted to be together-- two people who were separated and pried apart by force. Jihoon knew that at first, but, as time passed, his feelings settled-- settled into the bottom pits of his stomach and lingered as he pretended like he was alright . . . until one day, he realised-- No, He wasn't alright.

"It doesn't matter." Jihoon's voice was weak and it was tired, he slumped his head back with a type of inebriated movement against the elder's bicep and swallowed hard. "I'm glad he got away from me-- you know that?" Jihoon questioned with another weak laughter. His eyes were creasing and tears were spilling from the corners as if he wasn't laughing ironically about this all. "He got saved from me actually. . ." He dragged his words along, slurring and grumbling. "Jihoon--" Seungcheol continued to try and pause him with a type of firmness, did he really think that belittling and putting himself down was going to help himself? Jihoon was always insecure, though, always; He just hid those inner workings of his more sensitive self so well that most people overlooked it and thought he was the strongest guy with no feelings. Of course, It was well known that even the strongest of people needed help; That was what sucked about being strong, No one bothered to ask if you were okay.  
  
Jihoon was about to keep going and before he knew it, Seungcheol's hand was cupping his face and his fingers curling into the back of his head gently, lips were flush against his to quiet him. The taste was bitter; Seungcheol could taste the tears and pain that swelled within the younger, Jihoon let out a soft sound of defeat as well as surprise when the other's lips had crashed down against his, Slowly their lips moving in unison this way; A silence passed between them as the sudden kiss was underway, Neither had seen it coming--but now that it was in motion, neither stopped as soft noises left the two--the connecting and disconnecting of lips, heavy breathes and chokes back noises.

It had become a normalcy for Jihoon to sleep in Seungcheol's company; both of them would vent and then cuddle together when they reached exhaustion, but nothing like this had happened before. It was surprising, but it didn't seem wrong. To forget and think of something else, the two had poured their own insecurities and downfalls into each other. They'd created an even stronger bond than had before and helped each other get better and Even thought a small part of them felt like this was maybe taboo, but despite that knowledge, it was much more prominent on the feeling of it being right.  
  
The kiss that seemed to linger for so long, and knocked the breath out of both of them, finally came to a halt as it seemed both of them had exhausted all of the oxygen in their lungs, leaving a stinging feeling as they gasped for air and seemed to quietly gander at each other in a daze. The haze covering them wasn't only the alcohol, but also the contemplation over the way that heated kiss had made them feel.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry," Seungcheol finally breathed out, eyeing the other. . . Seungcheol had realised his feelings for Jihoon not long ago . . . And maybe it was because Jihoon had been there for him since day one? But, Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure at this point in time; he was only certain of how he felt. "Listening to you talk about yourself like that . . . It makes me so fucking pissed off . . ." Seungcheol didn't hold back on these words-- No, Being from Daegu made him just as sharp as Jihoon could be at times and maybe that's why they could relate so easily. "Stop it." Seungcheol firmly ordered, his eyes searching the others as he gazed deep into them and Jihoon seemed to be taken aback by the whole situation; Seungcheol knew that Jihoon was still in love with Soonyoung but, He wanted to be selfish . . . He was the one who always Had him by his side, not soonyoung. Seungcheol was the one who watched the boy who was always so impenetrable become weak and impotent in his arms--nearly every night; while Soonyoung sauntered on, unknowingly of all of the struggle that Jihoon had been masking.

Seungcheol slowly leant forward, It was a gallant move, that _he_ was even nervous over; he could ruin everything with this subtle move . . . but he acted on it, Pressing another kiss to the younger's rosy lips. Jihoon didn't respond to the chaste kiss, but he didn't push him away either and so in Seungcheol's mind, the thought of this was a positive result in its own self. "There's nothing wrong with you, you hear me?" Seungcheol mused, His strong hands had found their way to Jihoon's warm cheeks-- Gently, he let his thumb brush over the apples of his cheeks. "You're a wonderful person, and that's why Soonyoung fell in love with you. . . That's why I--. . ." he trailed off. "Began having feelings for you. . ." he finally spoke once more. "Watching you put yourself down like this is--" Seungcheol hadn't been paying attention, but when Jihoon leant forward to close the space between them he was surprised, but he didn't complain. Similar to the time when Seungcheol had the punishment of taking Jihoon's first kiss, but this time it was different. . . Deeper and more meaningful.

There were words that were being transferred between lips and the two were slightly intoxicated, and maybe it was a wrong choice as their lips continued to move against each other with such ease as if they'd mapped out each other's lips before, but this was all entirely new and fresh. It should have felt wrong or taboo, but with each passing moment it felt more like it was supposed to be happening, Like-- _Serendipity_ , Or Something of that nature--and when Seungcheol began to lean forward and place the younger on his back, he knew there would be a time of thought and contemplation-- a time to reflect on things but for now. . . he was intoxicated by not only the alcohol but the bittersweet taste of Jihoon's lips against his. The actions became more and more needy as time went on, the kiss that was so seemingly innocent, slowly heating and becoming something-- _more_ ; the elder rest between the younger's legs that were bent at the knee as Jihoon let his body sink into the mattress; Breathing deeply and unevenly through his nostrils as the kiss became needier and hands slipped and grabbed at skin, at fabric.

Seungcheol rolling his hips down and against the smaller who let out a soft breathy sound that was muffled into the kiss; this small sound only riled him up but he pulled away painstakingly to gaze at the other, he knew where it was heading but as he parted, his hands slipped under the shirt of Jihoon's slipping strong pads of his fingers over the smooth milky skin as he breathed hotly and Jihoon let out a concealed sigh of pleasure. "Cheol. . . Help me forget . . ." he whispered so needily, and if he wasn't so painstakingly drunk the words would have never left him and if Seungcheol himself wasn't about the same level of drunk, he might have been surprised and contemplated more on the statement-- But Seungcheol didn't even get a chance to question, nor voice any objection or worry because those were the words he needed to hear, he wanted to hear-- like a soft symphony falling from plump, petite lips and gracing Seungcheol's ears. "Please. . . Please. . ." Jihoon whispered before Seungcheol silenced him with a rough kiss once more and there was no objections as Jihoon pressed his hips up to regain more friction as the kissing was heated, needy, and so full of an indescribable emotion. Soft sighs of pleasure leaving the younger through his nostrils as the elder nipped at his lower lip and gently tugged on it before lips crashed back against the other's; Seungcheol's touch feeling like cold fire against his skin, burning his fingerprints into the vulnerable skin as Jihoon writhed beneath him. If Jihoon wasn't so clearly wasted, he would have felt shame about how needy he was acting since he was never the type to beg-- but here he was; beneath him in such a state.

Seungcheol wasn't complaining as he finally let his lips leave the younger's and latch onto a milky spot of the other's neck, untouched and untainted. Determined as he lingered over the spot, sucking on it and receiving a breathy moan from Jihoon as he did, tongue running over the patch he'd been giving tentative attention to; He figured that he had found a spot on Jihoon that was sensitive from the way he melted beneath him, arching his back and rolling his hips flush against the growing disturbance that was pressing into Jihoon's thigh vivaciously. This whole situation was so messy, not to mention that Jihoon was still a virgin, but maybe it was the alcohol swirling their minds but they couldn't think of anything else but this, here and now; the heat of the moment.

All after that was a blur. A lapse in time that ended in an ethereal, ephemeral ecstasy.

The next day when they woke up, the reality began to seep in, _They had slept together_ \-- and this reality lingered even more so for Jihoon as he felt pain in his backside as he rustled, slowly moving awake, the sticky substance still lingering against his skin and he breathed a shallow breath-- calming himself as he did.  
  
_It was fine, It was **fine**._  
  
Out of anyone, it being Seungcheol for him to have drunken sex (as well as also take his virginity), Seungcheol was probably the best option; Despite that thought, though, he still was out of his mind; flittering from possibility to thought and back again as he wondered and tried to recollect what had happened before-- despite the obvious sex. Jihoon had slept with Soonyoung previously, but he was the one who dominated in their relationship and so This feeling he had was familiar--as well as foreign. Jihoon felt like maybe he should be getting up and trying to slip out like one of those typical one night stands you saw on television and movies, but-- and maybe this was the scariest part he felt, Was the fact that he just-- _didn't want to_. Jihoon felt safe with Seungcheol, he felt comfortable-- if he had woken up beside anyone else he'd have been in a panic but, he was surprisingly calm about waking up in bed with the lingers of sex still wafting through the area.

Moving his arm, he brushed against the other's length accidently and he jumped in surprise and embarrassment from it; stiffening up in his spot as he realised he'd just accidently brushed up on his cock-- (Despite the given facts of what he'd done while intoxicated.) Jihoon laid there for some moments, contemplating what to do, but coming into contact with the other's length moments before had had him curious-- and to his own surprise--he could feel that it was semi-hard.  
  
It took him a significant amount of time before he finally gathered all the gumption in his gut before taking a deep breath and peeking at the sleeping elder before peeking under the blankets. Jihoon swallowed hard as he gazed at the elder's set up--he was. . . He was pretty big. Jihoon was bewildered on the fact that Seungcheol had fit _that_ inside of him. Jihoon had always been nervous and uneasy about the thought of Soonyoung's length inside of him but Seungcheol's was-- Jihoon breathed slowly and deeply, trying to wrap his head around the thought of it because-- Not only was it considerably long in length--Seungcheol was thick as well; It was definitely a reasonable size larger than Soonyoung's. Jihoon somehow correlated this with the sharp pains in his lower back if he moved too quickly. Growing flustered from how he'd been gazing, Jihoon licked his lips nervously to moisten them and placed the covers back down before slowly curling up against the other like he normally did, Slipping an arm through the other's and around Seungcheol's torso-- Automatically in response, as he'd done every night for the past few months; Seungcheol's arm coiled around Jihoon's lithe frame and pulled him close against him, flush against his bare chest that was toned and strong. Jihoon buried his face there; Cheeks burning with warmth but he felt comfortable despite this embarrassment as he tried to piece together what he could from the previous hours of last night.

During this thought process, Jihoon hadn't realised Seungcheol had woken up and was watching him with the most gentle and patient expression. When Jihoon finally looked up, he was startled and jumped before sharply inhaling at the discomfort collecting in his lower back; in which Seungcheol quickly recognized and brought strong hands to the area, massaging the muscles there; His fingertips kneading into the knots and discomfort that lingered beneath his skin as Jihoon softly breathed out a breath he had no idea he was holding in and obviously relaxed against him as he did. "I'll understand if you don't want to come to me anymore. . ." Seungcheol started, obviously, this was one of the things worriedly sifting through his mind after that confession that he had popped hours earlier, along with other things. Despite all things considered, His fingertips were brushing so smoothly against the small of his back in a comforting and supportive way. Jihoon didn't say anything but swallow nervously as he lowered his gaze and despite this pause-- He eventually snuggled back up to him, His own subtle way of trashing whatever insecurities it was that Seungcheol had; A wave of relief passed through the elder that he hadn't done anything to further crush his ego that was beginning to feel very knowledgeable about the awkwardness of the situation--not to mention that he was still aroused from everything and he was sure with the way that Jihoon was pressed against him--he could notice that.

The situation was so messy, but it was a surprise of himself as Jihoon continued to stay curled against him in silence. "How long have you . . .?" Jihoon finally spoke now--it seemed as if he was quietly pondering on what he should say to the other as he quietly rests against him. Seungcheol breathed in slowly and deeply--Jihoon could feel the beating of his heart from his positioning but he pretended not to notice it for the sake of the other's pride. "I dunno . . . I Mean. . . I had a crush on you before-- We've always been close-- just. . . never . . . . like this?" Seungcheol's eyebrows rose in thought of these words before breathing in again deep and slow once more as if to calm himself "And . . . The feelings I thought had faded . . . Well, I guess they were just tucked away." Seungcheol admitted; his voice soft yet booming with how deep and smooth his voice was, like a velvety chocolate.  
  
"I won't ask how you feel." Seungcheol quickly added in as he saw Jihoon look like he was ready to speak. "I won't ask." he repeated now--he could see the smaller's frame relax noticeably at these words; he knew how Jihoon's mind worked and now he was probably worried of how to respond to him, but luckily, Seungcheol knew very well that all of this must be confusing for him and in response: "I'll be honest, Even though . . . This . . . This feels-- . . . Comfortable?" There was a pause, " I-- Still . . . I-- I don't know how to respond yet, So, I'm thankful. . . " Jihoon murmured, finally raising his gaze to meet the elders and Seungcheol grinned warmly, nodding to himself as he thread his fingers through the younger's hair smoothly; the fact of him saying it was comfortable was more than he could ask for, maybe it was rapacious of him, but he took that as a sign that he didn't have to pretend that this didn't happen . . . and maybe, Just Maybe-- he could even continue to do it. . . whatever _this_ was.

Seungcheol tested this theory by leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead in to which, Jihoon closed his eyes, accepting it, swallowing hard. "You can always tell me to stop if It's uncomfortable for you." Seungcheol murmured softly as he pressed another soft kiss to the tip of the younger's nose, kissing down the length of his face before letting his lips ghost the younger's lingering there and he could feel how Jihoon's breath hitched; eyes closed shut as if he seemed nervous and shy about it; A deep chuckle rumbled through Seungcheol before he pressed a kiss to his cheek instead. Jihoon could be cute at times like these, but he decided to withhold that thought because he knew the other would more than likely try to retort something in defiance and break this moment between them.  
  
Brushing the hair that Jihoon was growing out behind his ear, Seungcheol quietly gazed down at the other; The small beauty marks that were sometimes unnoticeable were catching his eye at this distance. They were small and just as beautiful; Pressing a soft kiss to the bottom corner of Jihoon's eye twice and then to the similar mark on his cheek before pulling back and blinking slowly, taking in every feature the younger hand as he breathed in deep and wistfully; the pad of his thumb, slowly caressing over the younger's cheek slowly; and Jihoon only gazed back into his eyes silently, Time passing by so slow at this moment as they seemed to stay in each others space; Jihoon felt embarrassed and nervous from all of this attention on him so suddenly, but he didn't look away. . . Like he was frozen in time, Gazing deep into the inner workings of Seungcheol's mind--he could see things in his eyes that Seungcheol had never said nor shown before. Seungchehol normally did this when Jihoon was asleep, (minus the kisses and such,) but he would admire Jihoon how he was . . . Fast asleep and curled against him, Looking soft and gentle and uninhibited from his normal walls he put up around him. Seungcheol looked forward to these moments and never had he expected this anticipation of Jihoon being awake and being able to openly do such things.

"Are you alright?" Seungcheol whispered softly, which had Jihoon blinking in curiosity. "What--?" he didn't register what he meant as he slipped from his daze, "I mean . . ." Seungcheol cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly. "After . . . _Y'know--_?" He was careful on how he said it because he knew being too forward would just make Jihoon shy and he would pull away and _No_ , he definitely didn't want that right now. "O-oh. . ." Jihoon mused quietly, the colour adorning his cheeks already was becoming darker and more noticeable, Seungcheol couldn't bite back a toothy grin which made Jihoon even more embarrassed. "Yeah, I-- I don't remember anything but. . . My body does." Jihoon spoke softly-- it was almost like a joke but it was definitely honest, Seungcheol swept careful fingertips against Jihoon's delicately smooth skin which in turn had The younger's back slightly arching.

"I'm sorry." It seemed as if these words were becoming such a common thing this day. "For?" Jihoon questioned, eyebrow-raising before Seungcheol sighed deeply and brought his thumb down to the crook of his neck, brushing over marks that were settled into a milky skin "well for one, You have hickeys on your neck--" Jihoon tensed at this fact but sighed lowly, "I guess that means makeup galore--" He murmured softly before Seungcheol chuckled softly-- growing serious once more after. "That was also your. . . "He Hesitated, unsure of how to word what he was trying to say, "Your-- first time yeah? It should have been . . . a bit more special. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right." Seungcheol murmured before Jihoon swallowed hard and thought about it, That was true-- but he didn't feel wrong about it-- The thing he hated most was that he couldn't remember it. "Well . . ." Jihoon hesitated with his words. . . How about . . . You make it special this time-- And I'll. . . remember it this time as well. . ." He slowly mused, gazing up at the other who's expression seemed surprised but indecipherable as silence filled between them and Jihoon quickly was feeling regret for saying it but just as he was about to take it back, He was silenced with the other's lips against his; Seungcheol slowly shifting the two so that he was hovering the smaller.

Sturdy hands slipping to the backs of Jihoon's knees to part them and let his self rest between, flush against each other as the kiss was slow and ardentious; and this time, hesitantly-- Jihoon responded to it. Fingertips threading up and into the other's hair, grasping gently at the ends of the strands as he breathed smoothly through his nose; smooth hands slipping over milky skin had Jihoon's stomach twisting and turning as he felt nervous about this whole situation, but he didn't stop. The elder parting lips with him so he could kiss along the younger's jawline--a sharp inhale leaving the younger as Seungcheol happened to arrive to a spot below his ear and jawline-- Another sensitive spot? Seungcheol grinned against it as Jihoon grew flustered by it and gently smacked the elder's side which only made him chuckle lowly against him and begin to slowly roll his hips against the other, granting friction to take the other's mind off of the embarrassment that settled within him.

"Hyung. . ." Jihoon breathed softly; teeth sinking into a plump lower lip as his eyes closed in the building anticipation; the slowly rising pleasure of the elder's length rubbing along his. Jihoon could feel how the other was already pretty erect as it was and he began to grow nervous over this thought, quickly being snatched of these thoughts as Seungcheol's hands that had been smoothing over his body, past his curves and dips, had finally been put to work as fingertips pinched at small, pink nubs that had been neglected-- a sharp breath filling the younger's lungs as he tensed and relaxed back into the bed; Seungcheol kissing down his neck before reaching his nipples and swirling his tongue about the small and petite buds, flicking his tongue against it. Jihoon let out of a shaky breath unevenly as he swallowed hard, eyes closed as he reveled in his feeling--fingers tangled in strands of the elder's hair; Seungcheol himself not wasting much time as he kissed a pathway down his chest in chaste butterfly kisses that had the younger gently squirming beneath him; It was much too heated last night and Seungcheol didn't get a chance to simply enjoy the soft milky skin of Jihoon's body, but this time he was able and he was _going_ to take advantage.

Seungcheol kissed along his waistline, making sure to let his breath ghost against the younger's length but never pay attention to it, teasingly-so as he offered a glance up at the younger who had a mixture of impatience as well as pleasure splayed over his expression; Seungcheol felt smug over this as he ventured lower, glad that he was able to gander such a response of this anticipation from the other; kissing along the inner thighs of Jihoon which elicited the first moan out of Jihoon--Seungcheol could see the tensing of his stomach, the muscles in his legs-- _Another spot_. Seungcheol grinned against his skin and he knew that Jihoon was watching him, probably trying to force a scowl despite the obvious pleasure he was experiencing as Seungcheol painted small, dark splotches all along the curve of his inner thighs. "Cheol . . ." Jihoon groaned softly in protest, And Seungcheol knew exactly what that grunt was for, but he wanted to be a little difficult. "Hmm?" Seungcheol hummed against his skin, Purring against it as his tongue dipped into the smooth skin, nipping and sucking; Jihoon was rather quiet in bed and gathering sounds from him was difficult, Seungcheol could tell that already, and he was already attempting to drag those out--he was determined.

Seungcheol knew what he was doing as he sat up and pulled away suddenly, which caused Jihoon to sigh heavily and let out a soft, hushed groan leave his lips in disappointment but Seungcheol stayed smug as he was only grasping for lube that he'd had in his drawer. Which had caught Jihoon's eyes and quieted him immediately, Expression changing as he seemed to be gathering a bit fearful but Jihoon tried to tell himself that he'd done it once, he didn't complain; it was possible-- obviously. When he was lost in his thoughts, Seungcheol had already brought some of the liquid to his hands, lathered and pressing a finger against the puckered entrance in which Jihoon gasped in surprise; Back sharply arching off the bed in surprise with a soft sound leaving him before Seungcheol finally decided that attention was to finally be given to his neglected length in which a choked back noise finally slipped past Jihoon lips-- Seungcheol had done that on purpose and in response to it, Jihoon glared down at him, but couldn't keep it long as he watched the elder slowly bobbing his head around his length-- his head falling back as he let out a soft and choked back, "Mmph.." Biting his lower lip to keep them in, a finger pressing pass sensitive rings of tightness as he did.

Eyes shut tight and Mouth slightly agape, soft scattered breaths left him as he attempted to relax around the thick finger pressing to the inner depths of him as he swallowed hard and focused on the taut lips around his length. The finger moved deeper before curling up to press to the inner walls and Jihoon's back arched once more as he gasped sharply again, Seungcheol took this as a sign to slip another finger past the tight rings-- and the way Jihoon clenched and pulsated around him had his length slightly twitching in anticipation--already leaking in small pearls of precum; begging to be touched, but he knew he had to properly prepare Jihoon first so he held out for this slowly letting his lips leave from the other's length. "You alright?" Seungcheol murmured, breath wisping against Jihoon's throbbing length, and Jihoon hummed softly to show that he was managing. There was still a bit of discomfort and pain lingering for Jihoon, but he knew it would be like this and was trying to relax himself, the fingers began pumping as he breathed in deep , His tongue peeking and slipping over his dry lips as he got used to this new and odd feeling now, attempting to bring the pleasure quicker by slowly rocking back against Seungcheol's fingers.

This sight itself was definitely ethereal; Jihoon sprawled out beneath him and thriving against his fingers. Jihoon looked so lewd and titillating below him as he slipped another finger past, third this time and watched as Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed tight together; His Dimples dipping into the corners of his mouth--Adam's apple faltering as he swallowed nervously and Seungcheol took in the sight like fine wine. Never in a million years did he think this would actually come out to play before him and here he was . . . acting out this sort of fantasy that had been lingering in the depths of his mind. Jihoon's chest was falling and rising in anticipation and pleasure as he tried to keep his breath steady-- His member had grown immensely thick and flushed, the pink tip leaking pearls of pre-cum that had slipped past and were beginning to slick the length that rested boldly against the creamy, rich skin of his abdomen. Seungcheol made it his goal at this moment that he wanted to see all sides of Jihoon, learning more about him, every single part. Seungcheol had known him longest of everyone and always he had thought that the friendship they had was fine, But now that he had witnessed Jihoon Vulnerably gazing up at him with a look that was unvocalized pleas to touch him, he wanted _more_. In all Honesty, after everything that had happened to them with their own separate relationships, both of them had felt like these feelings would probably never reoccur ever--but here Seungcheol was. . . Smitten as ever over the younger who rarely let anyone see him this vulnerable; all of this was his to view and only his; he wanted all of Jihoon to himself and he was going to work to make this boy his.

Finally, Seungcheol now slipping his fingers out of the other, Jihoon gazed at him with teeth nibbling on his lower lip and the nervous fear was settled in his eyes as he watched Seungcheol lather up his own length. Jihoon probably didn't realize how much of how he felt was showing on his face as he normally was closed off and tried to hide such feelings but at this point, he was showing Seungcheol everything; and when Seungcheol looked up to meet his eyes, a warm smile passing over his lips as he leant forward to capture the younger's lips in one quick swoop, letting his fingers lace with the smaller hand and pinning it beside his head; Slowly lingering against the lips of the other letting his tongue glide across the younger's. Jihoon hadn't much experience in such things as kissing and many aspects of intimiate matters and wasn't sure of how to respond to it-- so Seungcheol teasingly prodded the slick head of his length against Jihoon's puckered hole which elicited a soft gasp and allowed Seungcheol to slip his tongue past and swirl with the other's; Soft sounds of lips smacking as they parted and pressed against each other--such an action that was so pleasurable--the open-mouthed kiss the two shared. Seungcheol slowly prepared the other for what was to come, but was probably more describable as teasing him as he slowly dragged the slick head against the pretty pink space and breathed deep, Jihoon's tight space puckering at the contact and enticing him to sink into the warm heat, a soft groan of pleasure leaving Seungcheol that sounded so fervourous as he rubbed the slick head to the space that made Jihoon tremble beneath him.

Jihoon could tell it was coming soon and slowly pressed a hand flat to Seungcheol's chest, attempting to pause him; gazing up at him expectantly and panting as he searched the elder's eyes, catching his breath as he did. "Go slowly. . ." He murmured in the quietest, soft voice and Seungcheol grinned, nodding understandingly as he leant forward once more to press a loving peck to the younger's lips; finally taking this time to press his length to the space and pressed in slowly, Seungcheol's teeth sinking into his lower lip as the warmth engulfed him and he pressed past the first few rings slowly, keeping his breath steady to keep himself from eagerly plunging into the moist heat; watching the younger's face to know if he needed to stop, Pausing momentarily when Jihoon's grip tightened slightly on their laced hands and his expression scrunched up, parting his lips to let out a ragged breath. Seungcheol swallowed hard to keep his self-control underway before Jihoon slowly moved his hips, lifting them off of the bed as a way to get more, without having to say what he wanted. Seungcheol wanted to tease him at this point and pull out just a bit, but he knew that he shouldn't; pushing deeper into the younger--he'd only been halfway into the other and he'd already felt so much pleasure. Seungcheol decided to make this easier on both of them as he slowly began to roll his hips, filling him deeper with each slow, Shallow roll and this made it easier for Jihoon around him as he panted; all breath leaving him as he was filled with the thick disturbance, throbbing as he clenched around it and just as Seungcheol thought he was going to loose his control the more times he squeezed around him, Tight and warm--it was making him lose his mind; but before he knew it-- he was finally fully sheathed within the hot space. "Fuck . . ." Seungcheol hissed, letting his eyes close as he swallowed hard and enjoyed this feeling, letting Jihoon get acquainted with the length--Jihoon could feel it stretching and resizing him but despite its slight discomfort, he was feeling the curl of pleasure already from the way the other had eased into him.

Jihoon gently grasping at Seungcheol's strong arms before letting his fingertips fall to the toned abs and press there gently, Pushing on him just a little in an attempt to have him pull back, to move. Seungcheol understood this and eagerly pulled back; definitely not needing to be told twice as he slowly rolled his hips into the hot space--shallow movements of his hips while watching the younger's expression carefully to know if he what he was doing already was not too much for the younger who was still getting used to this feeling. Jihoon surprised him a bit when he slowly raised his hips off the bed once more, Expression lovely was his eyes closed shut-- Biting into his lower lip with his back arching before his hips gyrated slowly against him and in response to the feeling of it--Jihoon gasped sharply, a soft whimper falling from his lips and this was enough to throw Seungcheol over the edge. "God dammit. . ." He cursed hotly as he moved slightly quicker, burying himself deep within Jihoon as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against Jihoon's chest, hands moving to cup underneath Jihoon's thighs as he moved flush against him, a bit more rough than he had intended despite the thrusts being still rather slow in movement, but that small moan leaving Jihoon was enough to instill madness in any man.

Jihoon didn't seem to upset about this either as he grasped at the locks of Seungcheol's hair with one hand, the other pressing bruises into Seungcheol's skin at how hard he was holding onto him. Soft sounds--Breaths, Moans, sighs-- All echoing from the younger at each powerful thrust were now filling the space as his pace seemed to quicken and become more needy, as well as the slaps of skin colliding and parting. "C-cheol hyung... Nng.." This soft, breathy moan warbled mellifluously into his ear and Seungcheol was losing his mind over simply this; Such beautiful sounds that were all directed towards him, _Only Him_. "Fuck . . Hoon--ah--.." Seungcheol grunted as he slowed his lascivious thrusts into the younger and slowly rolled against him; he wanted to give him that type of pleasure, searching for that spot that would urge the younger to emanate a sound of pleasure that would have Seungcheol feeling elated.

Seungcheol took to Reaching between to ever so slightly brush a fingertip against the tip of Jihoon's leaking length, smoothing around the precum over the sensitive head; this had, Jihoon's body reacting immediately as he shook beneath him and slightly bucked up and against him which caused a sharper sound, a whimpering type of groan that lingered in Seungcheol's ears as he filled him up, pulling back to the tip before slowly thrusting powerful, yet shallow thrusts into the moist heat till he reached the depths of him. Jihoon's body was reacting against his will now as he needily rolled his hips back against the other--legs wrapped around Seungcheol to give himself a bit more control as he was moving by the tug of pure pleasure. Seungcheol let his lips connect with the younger once more in a heated kiss full of lust and want as he bent down and almost as if by accident, moving himself like this, it gave Seungcheol access to that spot he'd been attempting to brush and he could tell by the way the other gasped in so sharply; his back arching and fingers curling in as he let out a sharp moan, "A-ah!" Jihoon Breathed out, gasping at the sudden surge of pleasure and Seungcheol held him in this place so he could repeatedly thrust against it.

"T-t--too much...." Jihoon whimpered pitifully in his moan, Overstimulated to the surge of pleasure and he was feeling way too much at that moment, Seungcheol figured what he meant, but he figured he'd test his luck, "Should I sto--" he started before Jihoon grasped him tighter. "No...No.." Jihoon moaned needily with a soft wispy breath, panting and Seungcheol smugly grinned as he continued to meet and part with the other, grasping Jihoon's length and stroking it in time with their movements. Seungcheol felt the tightening in his abdomen at the pleasure as well as the way Jihoon's walls tightened so threateningly around him; thrusting so rough and precisely into him and he panted heavily, unable to even warn the other as he came so suddenly, filling the other who was steadily letting out soft and steady moans and breathes from such pleasure and with all combined, he reached his own as well; The movements sloppy and ravenous with how they rode out their orgasms before finally slumping; layered with a sheen of sweat. Seungcheol unsheathed himself and laid to the side of the other so he wouldn't smother him with his larger frame as they laid in euphoria, attempting to recover from such powerful orgasms; both were speechless in such states as they breathed heavily.

And that was how the comfortable dalliance seemed to have formed; the two of them forgetting their worries in each other's arms, maybe even a little more was beginning to grow from it, but that was a story tucked away for later. . .  


**Author's Note:**

> If You enjoyed it, please give me some suggestions on plot ideas and I'll write some more~


End file.
